


Perhaps Love

by ethaeriyeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mutual Pining, Other, Romance, genderneutral reader, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: y/n goes to this particular pub near their place not just because of the friendly bartender and great ambiance, but because of crushing over a cute soloist performing there
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Moon Taeil/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Perhaps Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing angst (so bear with me xD) alsoooo I just can’t help but imagine Taeil singing Eric Nam’s Perhaps Love so it’s the song (and fic title) I chose plus the lyrics kinda fits the plot hihi. aaaaand as always, I appreciate any comment left anywhere uwu

"Y/n, you 're here now! You finished your job early? Come on, I'm going to give you your bottle of beer." said the bartender, seeing you from the main door. You sat down at your regular spot as she served you a bottle of beer with a glass of ice, "Thank you, Penny, yes, I finished my job early today as I did most of them yesterday." you said. "The singer has just arrived and you're just in time." she said before leaving your place. "I'm going to prepare your normal stuff, is it just for you? And is Doyoung coming here too?" Penny asked by the counter, "Yeah, he'll be here in a couple of minutes." you say while texting the guy you just mentioned. You and Doyoung have spent so many nights in that pub that Penny already knows both of you. Living alone in an apartment made you feel lonely, which is why you go there most of the time, or even ask Doyoung to come along if he says so. But of course, Doyoung is always making time for you because you're the best friend of each other. You've started pouring beer into your glass and you've taken a drink, it's nothing but you've always loved moments like this where you could relax with a beer. Often you think you could already be alcoholic, but it's just the tension that your job gives you, and beer relieves much of it. Your best friend eventually arrived, giving you a wave and a gummy smile as he approached your place. "I 'm sorry I 'm late, I got stuck in the job a while ago, but I figured it out." he explained, taking a seat beside you. "Oh, you 're just in time the guy's just about to perform." you say, staring at the soloist who set up his keyboard and microphone. Penny was only serving your orders in time, and Doyoung began pouring his drink.

The place is pretty packed tonight and you're not surprised because it's Friday plus, the singer is good and has a great voice, he plays the keyboard when he's singing. It's been one of the reasons why you want to hang out at the pub. Hours had passed for you and Doyoung, both of you had your beer rounds and you enjoyed the music while discussing about random things. "I love his music, his voice is so amazing that I could listen to it all day." you said after taking a bite of your fried chicken. "You always say that y/n, you're beginning to sound like a fan or something." said your best friend after drinking his beer. Yet Doyoung's right, you're always going crazy for the soloist whenever you guys are at the pub. Okay, you can't help if his voice is so angelic, his keyboard skills are amazing, and you have the same taste when it comes to the songs he plays all the time. "Come on, I am! Look, he's going to act in shows or release an album, he's got a lot of potential! I'd be happy to support him you know!" you said. Your best friend started making faces, "He's been playing here for a while now, maybe he's just trying to make money here. And maybe he's got work during the day." Doyoung stated being considerate of the guy as he's always been. When Penny went to your table, she noticed the subject you guys were talking about and said, "He's a professor at the university, he's using it as his sidelines. Even though we can't pay him a lot, he always insisted on working here. His name is **Taeil**." You and Doyoung were more impressed by the man after what Penny had told you. "He just has to love music, doesn't he?" you talked when you were staring at **Taeil**.

"Bet I could sing better than him, maybe I could sing as a volunteer tonight, what do you think?" Upon hearing what Penny said, Doyoung told you all of a sudden. You let out a loud laugh while looking back at your friend, who suddenly stood up and went to the mini stage. "What's wrong with him? Is he already wasted, huh?" you said to yourself that you were looking at your table to count Doyoung's bottles. Your attention went back to the stage when he took the mic and began to sing. You thought of pulling him down the moment he did that, but he kept shaking his hands to say no. He's got to be really drunk, but he can still sing well, you know, Doyoung has a fantastic voice too, and you haven't stopped him because people cheered for him. You went out a little to sober up, as your intoxicated best friend is busy singing, so at least one of you doesn't need to be "that wasted" to get both of you back home. "He's a great voice, is he a singer, too?" the guy next to you asked the moment he came out of the pub. You took a look at him to see if he was talking to you, and you knew that he was the singer, **Taeil**. "Not really, but he's got a great voice, but yours too! I love your voice, by the way! You sing and play the keyboard very well." you say, turning to him a bit. The guy you're talking to unexpectedly became nervous and lowered his head a little while gently rubbing the back of his head, "Oh, thank you! I 'm glad you like the songs I sing." he said with a little smile. "I have! You've got the taste of your music." you said excitedly. "But I'm sorry about Doyoung, he's already kind of wasted and started singing on stage." you immediately remembered your friend who's still singing inside. "It's all right, like I said to you, your boyfriend has a great voice." he said. Your eyes grew wide after hearing what **Taeil** said, "Uhmm, he's not my boyfriend, but I'm going to let him know that you complimented him." You gave him a shaky laugh while waving your arms as a sign that what he said wasn't real. "He's my best friend, his name is Doyoung." you said. "Yeah, I'm sorry I thought you guys were a thing, but most of the time you're here with him." he explained. After a few minutes, both of you went back inside to see your best friend who was still sleeping deeply on the table where you guys were sitting.

It's already past 2AM and the pub is about to close, you've collected your stuff and tried to wake up Doyoung, but you've failed. Lucky of you **Taeil** was still there and helped you pick up Doyoung while you were waiting for your cab to arrive. "Thank you so much for helping me, I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble." you said to Taeil who was standing on the sidewalk as you looked back at him from the cab seat. "No problem, I'm sorry, but I don't think I've got your name. I'm **Taeil**." he said, extending his hand to the car window. "Y/n, thank you again for that. Next time, I'm going to make it up to you.” you said as you took his hand and shook it before the cab was sent off. You looked back at your friend who was deeply asleep next to you, "What happened to you Doyoungie, why did you get so drunk tonight?" you asked him softly as you smiled a little, recalling the things he did at the pub earlier. You took Doyoung to your house, and you let him sleep in the sofa, and you settled him and his stuff there. It's the normal thing for you, particularly when he's drunk and can't go home to himself.

****************************

Going to the pub to hangout has become more fun for you because, after the conversation you had with **Taeil** , you both immediately became good friends. You've both exchanged "Hi" and "Hello" with each other whenever you see him at the pub and, as usual, you cheer him up at the side. He also comes to your table to talk to you during his breaks, the more you speak to **Taeil** , the greater your admiration has become, and it's the same for him as well. But any time people at the bar, well, it's just Penny, talk about how you guys are going, you can't point the finger at exactly where you guys are, so you know that he's not just a "special friend" to you. You're wondering what stops you guys from taking things to the next stage, I mean, the feelings are mutual right? What may have been the problem?" Y/n…? Earth to y/n…" **Taeil** said as he stared intently at you when your eyes are far away from the guy in front of you right now. After your realization, you snapped back into reality, seeing **Taeil** smile at you. "Yeah, what did you say? I'm sorry I've been zoned out." you asked while taking a drink of your beer. "You said you had a question to ask me, but then you stopped and zoned away..." he said while munching in the snack in front of him, looking back at you. "Ah, I was just wondering," you said, putting your glass back on the table and clapping your hands as you asked him the question you've been curious about ever since, "It might sound a little personal, but feel free not to respond. But I was just curious, what's stopping you from using your talent out there? Like maybe make an album or perform somewhere bigger? How are you just playing here at the pub?" You asked him, waiting for his response, with attentive eyes. **Taeil** suddenly stopped eating and said, "To be honest, I don't really care about making a lot of money, I just want to sing and play and make the people around me know how much I enjoy what I do without anything in return. This is my way to relieve stress from work." you listened more attentively because you already knew that he was serious. "I once dreamed of doing something bigger, but I realized that I was so content and fulfilled just by seeing people enjoy my talent, even if there were so few who would come and listen to me ..." he added. "... particularly if it is you." He said while looking right at you. You were surprised, your eyes were getting wider and you didn't know what to say as he went on, "Ever since I started performing here, I've always seen you in the crowd. Penny also once told me how much you like my work." he said as he lowered his head again, rubbing his nap with a bashful smile. "Coz, truly, I do! I love it, and what Penny said is real." You told him when you took one of his hands to make him feel your sincerity. You can't describe how you feel right now, but you were glad to know why he kept playing in that place and to know how wonderful his passion is to entertain others with his music.

Both of you started smiling at each other shyly and laughed right after, “Why haven’t we talked long ago so I would’ve known! I was really curious to why you love playing here. Doyoung and I have been thinking a lot of reasons you know!” you said after taking another gulp of your drink. You saw **Taeil** ’s face started to frown a little bit after mentioning your best friend. “Well… like what I told you the first time we met, I thought Doyoung was your boyfriend so I never made a move on you. I always wanted to talk to you before, but I don't want to disrupt someone else's relationship, you know. Besides, just seeing you and some other people here listening to me is enough." he said in a bashful tone. You can't help but laugh at his comments, "But if we haven't met outside the bar that night, wouldn't you really want to talk to me?" you asked. "You might say that." he said, smiling a little from the realization. "Do people really think we're in a relationship?" You unexpectedly became a little serious after telling him, "Well, as far as I can see, it seems like that..." he said, looking back at his glass of beer, which is almost empty. "We 're childhood friends, and that's why he's the only friend I have." you said. "But as soon as it is possible, I was about to approach you! If I could have gotten a little more wasted that night, I'd come and ask you the same thing though, maybe we might have been friends back then, and by now we 're on the next stage!" You added right away. He stared back at you with a smile on his face, his cheeks blushed red, and you can see him smiling a lot. "Well, maybe it's not too late to start right now?" After taking one of your hands, he asked. At the same time, he looked so genuine and nervous, maybe realizing how foolish he had been to wait for so long, and not knowing how much he may have missed the opportunity to meet you and have you. You looked back at him, too, and said, "It's never going to be too late." **Taeil** went back to the stage to perform his last night song. It's clear to his face how happy he was that night when he couldn't hide it. He took the mic and said, "For the last song tonight, I dedicate this to the person who has so much love of my talent. I'm really happy tonight, because I know we're going to move it to the next stage! Here's _Perhaps Love_ by Eric Nam." he said when smiling at you. You can't help but feel nervous when the crowd began to cheer. Suddenly Doyoung walked into the pub panting and started searching for you at your place, the cheers and whistles of the crowd caught his attention, wondering what the cheers were about. He quickly went your way, but he abruptly stopped when he heard **Taeil** talking again. "It's never too late for all of you out there waiting to be heard by the person you like." he said while pointing at you smiling before singing the lines of the song.

🎵

_Sarangingayo (Is it love?)_

_Geudae nawa gatdamyeon sijagingayo (If it’s like me, it’s the beginning)_

_Mami jakkku geudaeil saranghandaeyo (My heart keeps loving you)_

_On sesangi deutdorok sorichineyo (The whole world yells to hear)_

_Wae ijeya deullijyo u (Why do I hear it now)_

_Seororeul manngi wihae (To meet each other)_

_Ijeya sarang chajassdago (I found love now)_

🎵

"Oh, I think it's too late for me." Doyoung said to himself.

***************** EPILOGUE *****************

“Is there another performer tonight?”

“Is he a special guest or something?”

“I don’t know but his voice is good.”

This group of people began to gush over the man who suddenly began to sing on stage. "Is he drunk, oh my god?" One person said looking at the guy being mentioned with concern. They went to the counter and asked the bartender for a piece of tissue and said, "Who's the new guy singing? He looks sort of wasted already." Penny went to the person talking, gave a piece of tissue, "He sings well, huh? He's Doyoung, he's not a performer, but a regular here." she said, gazing at Doyoung, who's still singing. After finishing his song, he went down on stage and almost tumbled but luckily, he was caught by someone. “Careful, you could hit your head.” that person said as they gently lead Doyoung to the table and laid him there. They left and went back to their table, "He looks cute," they said to theirself, looking back at the man who is now asleep.


End file.
